The Beginning of The Five Amigos (Chapter 7)
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of The Beginning of The Five Amigos written by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Sneak to Skua-Land". Plot (In Skua-Land, the four skuas were flying home) *Boss Skua: My wishes are never true. I never eat a chick from Adélie Village. What can we do? *Dino: How about we sneak to the village by morning. *Boss Skua: Great. I will get my fury of a revenge soon. The next mating season is only half a month away. And yes, i will success the plan before the start of winter. (At night, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo are at the broken club) *Raul: Our club, is gone. *Rinaldo: Now we can't fix it. What a mess. *Nestor: This sucks. What are we gonna do? *Lombardo: Build a new tent? *Raul: No. We already have one. *Nestor: I can see the checkers. Now it all rinker and scratchy. *Rinaldo: Oh no. This is the worst moment of our lifes. *Raul: I wonder what we can do next? *Lombardo: Wait. Ramón said that we will go to Skua-Land and stop the skuas. *Rinaldo: Yes. You are right. *Raul: Come on everyone, we have to tell Ramón about this. He warn us about it. (In Ramón's bedroom) *Ramón: *sleep* *Raul: *knock on the window* Ramón. *Ramón: Huh? You again? *Raul: Are you suppose to plan and defeat the skuas? *Ramón: Yes. How will i escape the room? *Rinaldo: Go to the window like you did yesterday. *Ramón: Oh. This is the one. *Nestor: Come on, we're sneaking to Skua-Land. *Ramón: Yes, let's go. (Ramón leave his room from escaping by the window and hang out with his Amigos) *Rinaldo: My man Ramón, where are we going again? *Ramón: To Skua-Land, let's leave the dumb old village right now. *Nestor: Good choice. (In the plain and far from Skua-Land) *Lombardo: Did you see a storm? *Raul: Yes. I can't believe they have a storm like most homes have. *Nestor: Not all homes. There is a snowstorm you know. They take out the cold water and freeze it to snow to make it a snowstorm. *Rinaldo: But a hurricane or a thunderstorm take out warm water. *Ramón: Let not talk about the storms and move on to the land of the skuas. (At Skua-Land, most skuas are eating meat from the dead animals as Boss Skua fly in) *Boss Skua: Have you seen the offspring of Rimon? *Skua #1: No. *Skua #2: We tried. *Boss Skua: Tried? I want to eat his son right now. And his name is Ramón. Gish, he's so annoying than a duck that quack into his pond. *Skua #3: So what are we gonna do about it? *Boss Skua: I would love to see a war between Adélie Village and our homeland. Face to fury of a wrath. *Skua #4: Yes sir. We will force you something to do. Kill Roy. *Boss Skua: Yes. That old grumpy Adélie penguin is going to be dead. He will pay for everything he done in the past. I remember when my father killed his parents. *evil laugh* That was a good memory of ours. (In the path way of Skua-Land) *Raul: As said on the map in our minds, it loo like a huge boo boo with a cereal bowl. *Rinaldo: Oh no. Skuas. (Dino, Frankie and Vinnie return home) *Ramón: We have to stop them. *Nestor: Yes. We don't need another invasion like last year. Now move along. (The Amigos head over to Skua-Land) *Ramón: Wow. *Raul: We finally made it. *Rinaldo: Now we have to hide. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: The Beginning of The Five Amigos (Chapter 6) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos